1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a glass component such as a glass interposer and a method of manufacturing the glass component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of semiconductor devices, a glass interposer is drawing attention as a component that makes it possible to further reduce the size of a semiconductor device. In a glass interposer, for example, electric wires on the opposing surfaces of a glass substrate are electrically connected to each other via a through hole formed in the glass substrate.
A glass interposer may be manufactured by forming a through hole in a glass substrate, and then forming electric wires on the opposing surfaces of the glass substrate such that they are connected to each other via the through hole.
To date, the thickness of a glass substrate of a glass interposer has been reduced to about 300 μm. Also, with an increasing demand for smaller semiconductor devices and thinner, space-saving electronic components, it is desired to further reduce the thickness of a glass substrate of a glass interposer.
However, using a thinner glass substrate for a glass interposer may reduce the dimensional accuracy of electric wires formed on surfaces of the glass substrate. This is because a thin glass substrate is easily influenced by, for example, the vibration of a processing apparatus and flexure, and the dimensional stability of electronic wires formed on surfaces of such a thin glass substrate is poor.
Thus, it is difficult to accurately form fine electric wires at desired positions on surfaces of a thin glass substrate.